The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Server computing systems may receive and process many requests from many requesters. As the number of requests increases, the performance of the server may be affected. For example, the time it takes for a server computing system to provide a response to a request may be slower. When there are thousands of requests or when there are many requests that require intensive processing by the server computing systems, the performance impact is experienced by all of the requesters. It may be useful to control the number of requests to optimize the performance of the server computing system.